


Late Nights in the Roger House

by sharonrogers



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Daddy Steve, Daddy Daughter time, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Steamy, you'll enjoy very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonrogers/pseuds/sharonrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is up late with his favorite girls. His daughter, Emily and his beautiful wife, Sharon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights in the Roger House

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very late at night creation. Please do not judge the smut. That was my first time ever writing smut and I feel so dirty and unholy for finally taking my writings into the (gentle) smut area. I will probably post more of these one shots in the future. Hit me up on tumblr (sharonrrogers) with some one shot suggestions!

He could hear her trying her best not to make the floorboards creak. She’s 4 years old and is already stealthy like her mom. He waits until she is downstairs before he checks to see if Sharon is sleeping. He gently untangles himself from Sharon and tip toes out of their bedroom.

Once he is downstairs, he hears what his little girls mission is: the cookie jar. He smiled to himself and walked into the kitchen where he saw his daughter climbing onto the chair.

“Emily, it’s 1 in the morning. What are you doing up, sweetheart?”

She stood up on the chair and looked at him with her big blue eyes. “My tummy was talking and I knew he wanted mommy’s cookies.”

Steve couldn’t resist smiling. “Yeah my tummy was telling me that too.” He walked over to the counter and got the cookie jar out of the pantry and put it on the table. He walked back over to his daughter and picked her up and say her down on top of the kitchen table. “Now daddy knows how to make those cookies taste like the greatest cookies in the world. Wanna try daddy’s cookie goodness?”

She nodded her head with the cutest little grin he has ever seen. “Okay then close your eyes, Emily.” She closed her eyes and covered them with her hands too.

Steve walked over to refrigerator and grabbed vanilla and chocolate ice cream and scooped a few scoops into a bowl for them. He took about 4 cookies from the jar and placed them around the ice cream. “Okay, open your eyes.”

“Cookies and ice cream!?” She said in an excited whisper.

“Yes!” He laughed at her excitement. “What you gotta do is scoop the ice cream like you do when you eat apples and peanut butter.” Steve picked up a cookies and scooped up some ice cream and took a bite. Emily did exactly what he dad just did.

Steve licked his fingers and went in for another scoop. “Now don’t tell mommy we did this, okay?”

“It’s a little too late for that.” Steve and Emily’s heads turned to the doorway where Sharon was leaning against the frame.

Steve stood up quickly. “I-I can explain…”

“You can do that later, only if you get me a spoon.” A sly grin appeared on her face. Steve got her a spoon and she joined them at the table.

When they finished the bowl of ice cream and cookies, they cleaned up quickly. Steve picked up Emily and carried her up to her room. He gently laid her doe on her bed and tucked her in again. He kissed her forehead and whispered, “that may have been the first time we did that, but it’s certainly not the last time.” He winked at her and then turned off her lights and closed her door.

Steve walked across the hallway and into his and Sharon’s room. She was already in bead with the sheets covering her. He got in bed, gently, and wrapped his arms around her.

“Now you can explain.”

Steve sighed and kissed her shoulder. “I heard her go down, and she was just being too cute about it. I decided to join her since I couldn’t bust her.”

Sharon rolled over and looked over his face. A small smile appeared on her face. “You have the biggest heart of anyone I know.” She gently put her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb along his cheek bone.

“You’ve told me that before.” He smiled as well.

“She is also your biggest weakness.”

He put his hand on her hip and pulled her closer to his body. He leaned in like he was going to kiss her, but stopped when his lips were just hovering over hers. He took a few breaths then whispered, “Yeah that may be true, but you will always be my biggest weakness. Every time I look at you, my knees feel like they are going to give out on me. I fall more in love with you every time I look at you. Every time is see you, still, I just want to kiss you and just make love like it is our first time again.”

Her heart started to flutter when she felt him getting hard. She was barely able to whisper, “So why don’t you?”

Steve slid his hand under the elastic band on her pants. He could feel the goosebumps on her bare skin. He moved to kiss her neck but again just hovered his lips over her skin. “I always love it when you don’t wear any panties to bed.”

She pressed her chest up against his and ran her hand along the muscles in his arm. “I knew you loved that.”

He rolled them over so he was on top. “I love every little thing you do.” He finally kissed her while his hand slowly started moving up her shirt. He cupped her breast and felt her hand push him away from her.

“Steve, we can’t do this with her just down the hall. Remember the last time we tried doing this and she walked in?”

“We can do it.”

“Steve the bed squeaks. She’s had a lot of sugar thanks to you. She will hear us.”

Steve smiled and kissed her forehead. “Looks like we are going to do something we used to do all the time before we had her.” She looked at him confused. “Go close the door.” He gets off of her and she does what she was told. He got out of bed and followed her. As soon as she closed the door, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. His lips were on her neck, slowly tracing kisses from her shoulder up to her ear.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He walked them away from the door a few steps. His hands slid up her sides. He slowly lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it off to the bed. He looked at her like it it was the first time they did this. “You are more beautiful than the first time we did this.”

She smiled even though she was feeling very self conscious. He could sense her discomfort and tuck a few strands of her hair behind her ear. “You are so beautiful and you don’t ever need to feel self conscious.”

She got closer to him and slowly lifted his shirt. “You make me feel beautiful.” She also tossed his shirt onto the bed and gently kissed the skin right above his heart. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her again. His hands pushed her pants down. She stepped out of them while kissing him still. She helped him take his pants off.

He kissed her eyes, then her nose, and then back to her lips. He reached down just below her butt and helped he jump up to wrap her legs around his waist. He gently kissed both of her breath while he walked them to a wall that was not near the door. He gently pressed her up against the cool wall. He reached down and slowly helped himself slide into her.

She held her breath until he filled her. She had to admit that she missed the feeling of them being this close. She missed them being one. She lifted his chin so he was looking into her eyes. When he started rocking his hips slowly, she pressed her forehead against his and tangled her fingers into his soft hair. “Slow, Steve.”

His hips rocked in a slow, steady motion, occasionally stopping to fill her completely. “Oh, Steve.” She said breathlessly. He tilted his head so he could capture her lips with his.

He could sense she was not to far from coming. He quickened the pace just a little to hopefully pull him over the edge with her.

He felt her walls contracting and that pushed him over the edge too. He emptied himself into her. He stopped rocking his hips and slowly slid out of her.

In one swift motion, he held her in his arms. Her arms immediately wrapped themselves loosely around his neck, while her head nuzzled up into his neck. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down. He covered her with the blankets and got in bed behind her. He kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

“We should do that every night.” She whispers to him.

“It’s a date then.” She rolled over slightly so she could see his face.

“I love you more than you could ever imagine, Steve.” He smiled and gently pressed a kiss against her lips.

“You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, Sharon. I love you so, so much, Sharon.” She smiled lazily and rolled back over, moving herself as close as possible to him.

A few minutes later, she was asleep. He smiled to himself and kissed her shoulder one last time before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
